The field of the invention is high efficiency uninterruptable lighting systems.
Uninterruptable power supplies are well known accessories especially when applied to computer equipment to “ride out” brief power outages so that no data is lost or compromised. Some have more battery storage capability so that operation may be maintained for an extended outage. Some special lighting systems are also protected in a similar fashion by an uninterruptable power source for critical applications such as operating rooms in hospitals. In lieu of such systems, reduced amounts of auxiliary emergency lighting is provided for special areas by modular systems which are only engaged during power outages; these modules are often used in stairwells and consist of a housing enclosing a battery, charger, power sensor and one or two flood lamps.
These prior art systems do nothing to enhance lighting efficiency, and would not be considered as substitutes for conventional lighting.